


Into the Unknown

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Possession, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Alluka recounts her life with Nanika...
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 2





	Into the Unknown

Alluka knew from early on that she wasn´t a normal child. The looks her mother had given her, or the way her oldest brother was always just there, watching, clued her in. Especially considering the fact that her siblings weren´t treated that way.

The whispering in the back of her mind was always there. It had introduced itself as a being called "Ai". It had told Alluka, that it could do many things and was from a far, very far away place.

Alluka called it Nanika, and shortly decided that they should be best friends, after all they were staying together no matter what happened. Why don´t be friends then? Nanika, who was delighted to have a name, agreed.

That is how Alluka came to be friends, with the being in the back of her mind, with the being that possessed her, before she was born.

Another thing that made her different, from her brothers was, that while she looked like them physically, she was nothing like them. It had made her uncomfortable in the beginning, till Nanika provided an easy solution.

It was really more of a deal between the two. Nanika would make sure that Alluka would be comfortable at all times, when Alluka allowed Nanika to come to the surface, not often just sometimes.

And so the deal was made.

They had a game they liked to play with the others. It was called "Wish". Nanika fulfilled the wish of someone, no matter what it was, and then the next one would have to do something for Alluka. When they refused her three times, Nanika tended to get horribly angry, but always assured Alluka that this was completely normal.

Alluka liked to play with her brother Killua the most, and even indifferent Nanika took an extreme liking towards him, being influenced by her vessel. He treated them not differently, no matter who was on the surface, he was always the best big brother.

The first time her big brother took notice of Nanika, he was a bit surprised, almost comically so. Then he simply grinned his cat-like grin, that Alluka loved and claimed that he had now two little sisters, instead of one.

Killua was also the first person, to use the game to heal somebody else. He used the wish he earned for somebody else. Alluka and Nanika both made sure, that he later found some chocolat robots, that he loved, under his pillows.

But it was so long ago that she saw him. Her parents had caught her and Nanika play her little game. Afterwards Alluka was confined to this room. It wasn´t really lonely, after all Nanika always stayed by her side, but she still missed her big brother.

So how did anyone expect her to say "no", when Killua came back to visit her, played their game and then asked her to come along. How he showed her a little of the world, that she didn´t know she was missing. He had brought her and Nanika to a stop in front of this boy, that was his best friend.

There was simply no way how she could have denied him this wish, so she took the boys hand in her own and let Nanika come to the surface, and she worked on healing him. Nanika always by her side, like this boy had been on her brother´s side.

So the sisters went to work and let their brother´s wish become true.


End file.
